


After School

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayame did this to herself, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted from FFN.

Cooking was a passion shared between father and daughter, which explained why Ayame took over the ramen stand after her father died. She kept everything the way he had, only changing menu items if requested by enough people. She lowed Uzumaki Naruto one free bowl a day, though he always ordered more and, now, left a hefty tip. The thing was, cooking wasn't her only passion.

Her son was her new primary passion. He was the son of a shinobi who died in the Fourth War, and she never revealed the father's name to anyone, not even her father before he died. That was the official story, anyway. In truth, on the boy's first day of school, his teacher insisted on walking the boy home since Ayame was working hard through the dinner rush. When she saw Umino Iruka sit down at a table with her son, her heart stopped.

There was the man she denied an honest answer sitting with her son, staring at her knowingly, demandingly. It was obvious who the boy's father was, and Iruka knew. He was pissed at her and barely hiding it from their son.


End file.
